Dharma
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: [Secuela de Karma] Luka era una joven bastante callada que pocas veces daba su opinión en busca de no causar mayores conflictos. Tras la aparición de sus padres biológicos, Luka aprenderá a ser egoísta si quiere permanecer junto a aquellas que cuidaron, sin dejar de lado esa nobleza que siempre le caracterizó, consiguiendo, quizá, un poco de ayuda en el proceso.
1. PRÓLOGO

Ojos de un claro azul chocaban con unos de una tonalidad más profunda, unos tenían tatuada una firme determinación mientras que sus adversarios se veían gélidos y sin sentimientos. La sesión había sido retomada, y en esos momentos, estaba por decidirse el veredicto final de aquella estresante situación dependiendo de su decisión.

Pensó por algunos momentos que aquello no podía ser lo más conveniente para el desarrollo de una chica de su edad, pero si lo pensaba analíticamente, ella realmente nunca había sido como las otras chicas de su edad.

Paseó la mirada de quienes representaban la figura paterna en la típica estructura familiar tanto a su madre biológica, como a su mamá adoptiva. Físicamente ambas compartían cierto parecido, poseían cabellos de un muy claro rosado y la figura de sus cuerpos había terminado desarrollándose bien. Una era considerablemente más alta que la otra, y mientras que su madre biológica tenía unos ojos rosados bastante profundos, su madre adoptiva tenía unos ojos cristalinos que formaban una mezcla perfecta entre el verde y el azul. Ambas eran hermosas a su manera, y aunque tenían maneras diferentes de mostrarlo, tenían un alma fuerte y una devoción inmensa hacia quienes amaban. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, quizá por eso comenzó aquel lío.

Suspiró mientras tomaba lugar en el asiento que se le había indicado antes del receso, observando a sus madres adoptivas compartiendo miradas de temor y tristeza, con su madre Tsubasa tomando las manos de mamá Maria entre las suyas, en una manera de reconfortarla sin palabras. Del otro lado, su padre Luki abrazaba a su madre Maika, susurrando algo que claramente nadie más que la mujer debería escuchar.

El juez entró a la cabina y la sala quedó en completo silencio, con cada espectador pendiente de sus acciones. Nuevamente el discurso introductorio fue dicho, y tras exponer hecho tras hecho, finalmente se le cedió la palabra con la pregunta que tanto le había atormentado en los últimos meses.

—Díganos, joven señorita. ¿A cuál familia desea pertenecer oficialmente? —Nunca había sido muy buena lidiando con miradas ajenas, y en ese momento por lo menos cincuenta personas la observaban fijamente.

Como le gustaría en esos momentos simplemente estar en la biblioteca con cierta kohai inocente, que no podía diferenciar lo distinto que era lo académico de lo social.

— ¿Desea conservar los apellidos Kazanari y Cadenzavna, o se deberá proceder con el trámite correspondiente para tomar el apellido Megurine?

Sintió la garganta seca. Su decisión era clara, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más difícil poder comunicarla.

— ¿Señorita?

—Quisiera primeramente dar las gracias de manera apropiada, antes de comunicar mi decisión—Se dirigió al juez, quien le dio un asentimiento—Ha sido una temporada llena de emociones, y no dudo ni por un momento del amor que me tienen como su hija, ya sea biológica o de crianza. Son muy buenas personas, pero… la situación que nos rodea no es sana, y no quisiera pasar por los mismos errores que han sido cometidos en el pasado, por otras personas o por nuestras acciones.

Respiró profundo. Ya era el momento.

—Yo…


	2. Capítulo 1

El amor no es la base de la vida, y el que dijera que no, era un soñador más de los que habitaban en el mundo. Su opinión era respetable, bastante idealista, pero errada, quizá porque no conoce lo suficiente o porque se niega a sí mismo la realidad.

El amor no lo es todo.

El amor no siempre es suficiente.

Eso es lo que sus madres le habían dicho al momento de explicarle su separación, no con el propósito de desalentarla o de destruir su infantil ilusión, sino más bien para mantenerla lo más intacta posible.

Recientemente por fin podía darles cierto significado, aunque siendo sincera, seguía sin entenderlo del todo. Esto se debía, según lo que su tía Serena le había comentado, a que sus vivencias distaban bastante, tanto como de mamá María como de su madre Tsubasa. Ella vivió la historia desde otro punto, y todavía era bastante joven e inexperta para entender ciertas cosas; a pesar de que ciertas marcas en su cuerpo le indicaran a Luka que nunca sería como las demás.

Lo malo de vivir en un pueblo pequeño, es la facilidad con la que todo el mundo sabe de ti, especialmente cuando estás involucrada con las figuras más emblemáticas o perteneces a la familia más poderosa del lugar; aumentando la presión social ordinaria para una persona, o recordándole hechos que uno quisiera olvidar.

La historia de Luka Kazanari-Cadenzavna Eve era de dominio público hasta para las generaciones más jóvenes. Todos sabían que era la hija adoptiva de Tsubasa Kazanari y María Cadenzavna Eve, antes de Kazanari; una de las tantas víctimas del Kraken, el jefe de la mafia por tantos años, quienes sus madres desenmascararon como Adam Weishaupt, provocando con sus acciones su final, aunque desencadenando un final agridulce para ellas. Se rodearon de mentiras para protegerse, tantas, y a un nivel tan enfermizo, que simplemente decidieron, tanto como por el bien de su posterior desarrollo, como por el de su paz individual, separarse… aunque el amor estuviera igual de presente como en el primer día.

Podrían amarse (y lo seguían haciendo), pero esto no servía de nada si no había una correcta comunicación, si no existía una confianza sólida, o si continuaban heridas abiertas, a la larga el resultado sería más desastroso... Y eso Luka lo entendía perfectamente, por eso no les reprochaba su decisión, y la comprendía, e incluso se las aplaudía. Sin embargo, esto no le impedía analizar y criticar de manera objetiva, los hechos.

Ella era adoptada, Adam intentó usarla como una herramienta y solo él sabrá que tantas cosas le habrá hecho, pues afortunadamente no recordaba nada acerca de eso. Sus madres, en cierta manera, la habían rescatado, así como Luka lo hizo con ellas. Fue una ayuda mutua, y era indudable el vínculo tan fuerte que las unía a las tres en el lazo madre-hija. Que físicamente fueran parecidas, solo era algo así como un bono adicional, algo tan banal como el aspecto biológico no definía su relación con sus madres, aunque admitía que aquello a veces le hacía sonreír. Era como una mezcla de ambas, tenía el cabello rosa como mamá María, aunque el de ella fuera más claro, y aunque Luka no tuviese esos ojos de entre verde y azul, si brillaban en azul como su madre Tsubasa, aunque su tonalidad era más clara. Desconocía que más cambios le traería la adolescencia, pero casi podría asegurar que aumentaría el parecida con mamá María, pues a un nivel más intelectual, se sentía mayormente identificada con su madre Tsubasa.

Pensando en todo esto, es que finalmente se atrevió a contestar la pregunta que aquel reportero le había hecho, ante la atenta mirada de sus madres, quienes por más que lo negaran, si eran un tanto sobre protectoras con ella.

—Yo estoy agradecida de que las cosas hayan sucedido de la manera en que sucedieron, no estaríamos aquí ni seríamos como somos de no ser así, es lo que nos conforma como personas, ya sea de bien o de mal, eso ya es algo subjetivo—Dijo recibiendo una mirada orgullosa de su madre, mientras que su mamá apretó su mano con suavidad, felicitándola por sus palabras.

_"¿No te gustaría estar en otro lugar en estos momentos, o que las cosas hayan sido diferentes?"_ Esa era la pregunta que más le dirigían, razón por la que María rara vez dejaba que entrevistarán a Luka, ya que sentía que la trataban como animal en exhibición, afortunadamente entre Luka y Tsubasa lograron convencerla de no aislarla, para bien o para mal, sería algo que le seguiría por el resto de sus días, y era mejor que estuviera preparada para afrontarlo.

Cuando querían, ambas oji-azules eran temibles estando juntas.

—Tienes una manera muy aguda de pensar para tener únicamente trece años—Comentó distraídamente el reportero mientras hacia sus anotaciones, Tsubasa rio en voz baja mientras que María rodaba los ojos.

—Ser joven no es sinónimo de ignorancia, y la observación es una cualidad bastante buena en el aprendizaje.

El joven rio de buena gana al comprender el sarcasmo usado por la joven para llamarle prejuicioso, era bastante agradable a su manera, y sin duda bastante parecida a la Kazanari mayor.

—Ya lo entiendo, tranquila—Bromeó antes de continuar con la siguiente ronda de preguntas contra el antiguo matrimonio, en dónde finalmente sacó aquella pregunta que, evidentemente, quería hacer desde el principio.

Como bien se dijo antes, cuando vives en un pueblo pequeño, todos lo saben todo de ti. Para nadie pasó desapercibido como nuevamente el vínculo entre las mayores volvía a ser notorio luego de tres años sepultado. Que, en su opinión, no estaba realmente sepultado, sino más bien guardado para una ocasión especial... El momento en que finalmente se dedicaran al cien por ciento a repararlo.

Para nadie pasaba desapercibido como ambas mujeres habían pasado de evitarse, a buscarse públicamente, sin importar el día ni el lugar. Era bastante chocante pasar de ver a María o a Tsubasa con Luka, por separado, a verlas a ambas junto a Luka al recogerla o entregarla en el instituto, a ver nuevamente a Tsubasa yendo con regularidad al teatro en el que trabajaba la Cadenzavna, o a María pasando la noche (o un fin de semana) en el recinto Kazanari en más de una ocasión. Varios lo habían reducido a un intento de ofrecerle a Luka un mejor ejemplo acerca de sus "padres", pero tras verlas en solitario, tomándose de las manos y compartiendo miradas melosas de vez en cuando… bueno, no era muy difícil suponer que ambas habían vuelto.

O tal vez no.

No del todo por lo menos.

Afortunadamente, ya habían aprendido a ignorar las habladurías de otros y consideraban que "_Causa y Efecto" _respondía las dudas que debían ser contestadas. Mayormente las entrevistas que María debía de dar era por el ascenso que había tenido como artista, y si bien el pueblo sabía su historia con los Kazanari y el Kraken, muchos foráneos quedaban sorprendidos al relacionar que ella era la protagonista del libro escrito por su hermana menor, Serena Cadenzavna Eve. La curiosidad invadía a los reporteros y pocos eran los que sabían moderarse, este reportero en particular estaba bastante bien preparado, y vaya que se notaba. Sus preguntas en ningún momento fueron intrusivas, siempre se mostró respetuoso, como si hubiera dejado de lado todo lo que se decía de ellas y decidiera que lo que le fueran a decir tuviera mayor relevancia, y así era.

Cuando las preguntas terminaron, amistosamente el reportero les tendió la mano a manera de despedida y confesó estar orgulloso de lo que habían logrado hasta la fecha, posterior a retratarles en una fotografía que aparecería en el periódico nacional como el foco de su artículo.

Le despidieron deseándole lo mejor y partieron a la comida que tenían planeado con las tías de Luka y la hija de estas.

* * *

_**Ya se las debía desde hace mucho, así que como hombre de palabra, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa y les traigo (por fin) la continuación de Karma, que fue quien ganó la encuesta.**_

_**Y como compensación, les traigo prólogo y episodio 1, a partir del siguiente se viene todo lo chido (?)**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Tsubasa en ese instante pensó que, de tanto susto, ya viviría unos diez años menos que los que dictaba su esperanza de vida. Inconscientemente apretó las manos sobre el volante del coche y miro a su hija a través del retrovisor, quien miraba distraídamente la ventana, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado.

Suspiró repentinamente cansada, decidiendo desviar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿No sucedió nada interesante el día de hoy?

Luka se mostró sorprendida por aquella acción, Tsubasa era más del tipo silencioso cuando conducía, decía que le gustaba disfrutar del camino, y Luka lo entendía, ella hacia lo mismo mirando por la ventana, María a veces se desesperaba con ambas cuando salían de viaje por eso mismo. "Demasiado silencio" decia a manera de reprocharles, aunque al final siempre terminaba profundamente dormida.

—Finalmente pude encontrar un acogido que no me causará demasiados problemas.

Tsubasa rio suavemente ante lo dicho por su hija.

Tras una adecuada nivelación, y la aprobación de su médico titular, Luka finalmente fue capaz de entrar a una institución educacional como cualquier persona normal, tanto María cómo Tsubasa deseaban brindarle una experiencia de lo más común posible y que aprendiera a lidiar con el mundo sin prisas, no como ellas, en dónde a una se le privó de la educación y a la otra de las relaciones sociales. En el pueblo había solo un primario, un secundario y un bachillerato. Los estudios universitarios debían tomarse fuera… o en casa si tenías suficiente plata. Las tres instituciones estaban vinculadas, y en pos de buscar una solidaridad colectiva, se regían con el tomar los de cursos superiores a los de cursos inferiores para guiarlos en el camino, esto a partir del secundario, claro está. Mayormente, los estudiantes tenían a algún familiar o un conocido al que acoger, y en la semana de integración para los cursos menores, los desconocidos podían conocerse entre sí. Luka había entrado un tanto tarde y perdió esa semana, y algunos dudaban en acercársele, tanto por su linaje, como por el temple serio que emanaba; aquellos que no, simplemente no terminaban de congeniar con ella. Su tutora se preocupó por esto, y aunque no la presionaba para acoger a alguien, si le sugería que no se cerrara a cursos inferiores.

— ¿Lo tomaste únicamente para que Tsukuyomi no siguiera angustiada por tu desempeño o realmente te nació? —Si, por casualidades de la vida, su tía Shirabe termino especializándose como maestra y su grupo fue el primero que le dieron para asesorar, fue una coincidencia que Luka estuviera en dicho grupo.

—Un poco de ambas.

No había duda de que realmente Tsubasa conocía a Luka. Era su hija después de todo, suya y de María, de nadie más.

Luka observó la mirada de su madre endurecerse repentinamente y se preocupó.

— ¿Sucede algo, madre?

—Nada, un poco de estrés en el recinto, los del consejo son un dolor de muela de vez en cuando.

Luka asintió, y continuaron en el silencio habitual. Fue inevitable que Tsubasa no recordara lo que había pasado un rato atrás.

Contrario a lo que había dicho, realmente todo estaba de perlas en el Clan, varios consejeros ya habían firmado su renuncia por cuestiones de edad y habían dejado a gente joven en su lugar. No había problema con los dojos a administrar, y recientemente habían coludido con otra familia con un sentido del honor similar al de los Kazanari, cosa que facilitaba aún más el trabajo, los Sonoda fueron los elegidos.

Hoy era de esos días en los que María tenía ensayo general antes de una presentación, solían ser tres días seguidos antes de la gran función. Por consecuente, Tsubasa era quien pasaba el día con su hija, la iba a recoger al instituto y pasaba la tarde con ella, hasta que llegaba la hora de la cena y la Cadenzavna se les unía.

Pero hoy sucedió algo inusual, algo que ni en sus más locas fantasías vio venir.

De camino a la entrada del secundario, su mirada divisó a un hombre alto, de vivos cabellos rosados y ojos celestes manteniendo un diálogo (o quizá negociación) con la persona en el portón principal, a cargo de la seguridad. No era algo acalorado, pero tampoco algo para pasar por alto.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

Cómo la maniaca de la puntualidad que era, Tsubasa solía llegar de diez a quince minutos antes para todo. Aunque en el caso en gran mayoría de las ocasiones, era más que nada para evitar el gentío aglomerado en grandes cantidades.

La rubia en el portón y el peli-rosa del otro, con Tsubasa, le devolvieron la mirada, la primera mostrando preocupación y el segundo mostrando sorpresa. Tsubasa por su parte quedó paralizada al ver al hombre más de cerca, ella era muy observadora, pero tampoco necesitaba serlo para notar el parentesco de ese desconocido con su hija.

— ¿Es usted la señorita Tsubasa Kazanari?

— ¿Que se le ofrece? —Interrogó con algo de demanda en su voz, quizá un poco agresiva también.

—Yo solo quería...—Su voz quedó ahogada por el sonido de la campana, por lo que Tsubasa no pudo escucharlo, en respuesta, el hombre le dio una reverencia y se disculpó antes de abandonar velozmente el lugar.

Tsubasa se acercó a Kirika, quien en su necesidad de estar junto a Shirabe, terminó trabajando en el mismo plantel, ofreciendo sus habilidades militares para encargarse de la seguridad de los estudiantes. Venía de maravilla en un momento como aquel.

— ¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que llegara?

Un silencio tenue vino antes de que Kirika se atreviera a contestar.

—El señor Megurine quería saber si había posibilidad de que lo dejase hablar con su hija. —Tsubasa se tensó y se obligó a relajarse cuando vio de reojo a Luka a la distancia abandonando su salón.

—Me alegro que estuvieras aquí—Dijo—Por favor no digas nada a María, yo me encargaré de eso, y por favor, cuida a mi hija—Suplicó lo último.

—Cuente conmigo, dess.

Detuvo el auto enfrente de la casona y se prepararon para pasar una tarde tranquila. Tsubasa ayudó a Luka con sus tareas cuando se atascó en ciertos puntos, y conversaron de la graciosa historia de cómo la menor terminó acogiendo a una niña prodigio que poco necesitaba de su guía. María tendría un buen rato de risas sobre la anécdota. También Luka le mostró a Tsubasa parte de la nueva melodía que estaba componiendo en el piano, aunque no le dijo la intención detrás de eso. Tsubasa también intento que Luka le dijera algo de la obra que María iba a representar, como en antaño, no le dejaba presenciar antes de tiempo las historias. Luka, sin embargo, nunca cayó en ese truco… la peli-azul tardó demasiado en aplicarlo.

Llegada cierta hora, entre madre e hija prepararon la cena, ya que cierta Cadenzavna pasaría la noche con ellas. Por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a la ya un tanto famosa actriz, Luka dejo aflorar su lado infantil un poco, lanzándose sobre su mamá en un abrazo. Y así todo paso con relativa calma, con las tres riéndose entre anécdotas, o avergonzándose de las mismas.

Llegada la hora señalada para que la menor se alistará para dormir, fue que finalmente María pudo confrontar a su ex esposa.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Me sorprende lo bien que me conoces.

—Si bueno, ya vi tu peor lado, saber cuándo algo te molesta es cosa de niños. —Bromeó, afortunadamente ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran reírse de ello.

—Tan solo espero que eso me haga actuar de mejor manera a la que hice antes.

—No creo que vuelvas a llegar a tal nivel de locura, pero nunca se sabe, eres demasiado impulsiva.

—Tienes razón. —Finalmente se atrevió encarar a la mayor—Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

_**La idea era actualizar Detective Symphogear primero, pero moría de ganas por publicar esto que ya tenía corregido. Como KARMA es la historia principal de la trilogía, podría decir que es la más larga de las tres, Dharma de hecho es la historia más corta de las tres ya que va directo al punto y porque, en lo personal, no creo que sea necesario expandir tanto ese "universo", me gusta dejarlo medianamente ambiguo para que la imaginación de cada quien haga su propio escenario.**_

_**Si, de alguna manera esto se ha medio vuelto un crossover con Vocaloid, así que andaré poniendo algunos medio random por allí, como la familia de Luka o cierta kohai que ya no tarda en aparecer :v**_

_**Sin más que darles las gracias por leer, me despido por ahora deseándoles buena noche.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Capítulo 3

María no mentiría, lo que Tsubasa le había dicho la había dejado agobiada, por más que la menor haya intentado reconfortarla. Entendía su intención al contárselo, habían estado trabajando duro en fomentarse una comunicación sana, además de que, como segunda madre de Luka, tenía derecho a saber de la repentina aparición del padre biológico de la menor en sus vidas. Las intenciones del hombre eran bastante claras, quería tener contacto con su hija. María debía agradecerle que por lo menos parecía ser una persona lo suficientemente civilizada como para no crear disturbios con tan solo llegar, pero aun así...

No había registro alguno sobre Luka cuando la encontraron, supieron su nombre únicamente por la nota que el Kraken dejó, quizá él no sabía que la niña tenía amnesia y supuso que no hablaría de ella por temor a ser lastimada. Genjuuro pasó un buen tiempo buscando a los padres de la menor, pero por algún motivo nunca llegó a alguien con apellido Megurine. Gracias a esto, la investigación cesó, y por más que los Kazanari tuvieran beneficios, no podían quedarse con una niña que no fuera suya, por lo que, tras una larga reflexión, y gracias al vínculo que desarrollaron por la pequeña, María y Tsubasa aprovecharon su estatus cómo matrimonio, decidiendo hacer los trámites correspondientes para hacer de Luka su hija con todas las de la ley, y no solamente sus cuidadoras como en un inicio. Era lamentable que tan solo unos meses después de conseguirlo tuvieran que divorciarse, dividiendo la custodia de la niña en dos, pero ya no quedaba nada por hacer.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Luka entró en sus vidas, se sentía extraño recordar que había otro matrimonio que igualmente tenía el mismo derecho de referirse a ella como "su" hija. Trató arduamente de ponerse en el lugar de la pareja y pensó que ella actuaría incluso peor si la hija que creyó desaparecida, ahora resultara estar en otra familia. No sabían el tiempo que llevaban en la búsqueda, podría ser desde unos meses antes de que la encontraran, o muchos años antes. Seguía sin comprender porque diablos no habían llegado con esa familia, dudaba mucho que el Investigador Genjuuro Kazanari hubiera decidido omitir dicha información solamente por su jugada contra el Kraken. Pero por otro lado… también las había metido a Tsubasa y a ella en su encrucijada con tal de atraparlo.

No comenzaría a desconfiar nuevamente de aquellos a su alrededor, aquello sería contraproducente. Sin embargo, las dudas la invadían: ¿Cómo procederían las cosas a partir de ahora? ¿Qué planes tenían los Megurine para ellas? ¿Qué opinaría Luka al respecto?

Luka…

Oh dios.

Luka.

Ella siempre había sabido que era diferente a los chicos de su edad, tanto Tsubasa como María habían buscado que su desarrollo fuera lo menos catastrófico posible, y de todas maneras, siempre aparecía una nueva adversidad que comprometiera la estabilidad de su hija.

No podía mentir acerca de lo mucho que le asustaban los posibles impactos en su pequeña. La vio en su peor momento, aprendió a lidiar con sus pesadillas aun cuando todavía no aprendía a lidiar con las suyas.

María era su mamá por todos los cielos, no la engendró ni la vio desde su primer día, pero la amó como si lo hubiese hecho, ella la crio y veló por su bienestar en los últimos cinco años.

Una parte de ella, más rencorosa, decía que no tenían ningún derecho a aparecerse solo porque sí, pero su parte bondadosa (o de mártir, como le dijo Tsubasa) quería darles a los Megurine el derecho de hablar.

Solo esperaba que nada malo saliera de allí.

.

.

—Suéltame ya—Musitó Luka sílaba por sílaba a la niña tres años menor que ella. Meiko, la hija de sus tías Kanade y Serena, era una niña bastante inquieta de cabellos castaños y muy brillantes ojos miel, y a veces muy cariñosa para el gusto de la hija de Tsubasa y María.

Meiko, acató la orden un poco tarde, riéndose con cierta travesura al ver su rostro ligeramente fastidiado.

No es que a Luka no le gustara abrazar (se abrazaba a sus madres cada que podía después de todo), pero Meiko era tan... Única, que después de un rato se volvía peligroso, en serio, la fuerza que tenía a sus diez años era descomunal.

Kanade no dudó ni un solo segundo en reírse ante la escena.

—Nuestras hijas son tan iguales a nosotras, pero con la apariencia de nuestras esposas.

Tsubasa no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo—Comentó distraídamente, mientras entregaba las entradas al boletero y tomaba la mano de Luka para ingresar. El lugar era grande y había mucha gente, aunque ya fuera una pre-adolescente, Luka todavía podía perderse… y siendo honestos, a Luka le gustaba tomar las manos de sus madres.

Kanade terminó adoptando formalmente a Meiko cuando ésta tenía siete años, es decir, tres años atrás. Con Luka se habían llevado bien desde el principio, la peli-rosa estaba contenta de al fin contar con alguien semejante a su edad para convivir, mientras que Meiko vio a alguien en quien apoyarse. Extrañamente la confianza que se tomaron hacia que a Meiko le gustase fastidiar un poco a su querida prima al mismo tiempo que Luka se transformaba en algo similar a su voz de la razón.

Esa noche, nuevamente representaban una de las tantas historias de Serena, ésta era una más reciente en dónde a María le tocaba encarnar a una vampiresa seductora. Serena, por extraño que pareciera, le tocaría encarnar un papel clave en la obra por cuestiones de parentesco con la actriz principal. Esa era la razón por la que Kanade y Meiko las acompañaban en su tranquila noche de viernes.

Todo iría perfectamente de no ser porque se percató de dos personas en específico entre el público cuando estaba por salir al baño un momento.

Le hizo una seña a Kanade, señalando en el palco superior detrás de ellas, seña que milagrosamente captó y acató. Lastimosamente, Tsubasa ya no pudo disfrutar de la función como le hubiera gustado. De hecho, ni se enteró en que terminó la dichosa historia, estuvo más pendiente de los movimientos que realizaba el señor Megurine y quien deducía que era su esposa, quienes se veían realmente atentos a la función, quizá por eso no se dieron cuenta de que ella había desaparecido misteriosamente a media obra y se encontró en el pasillo hasta que dicha obra terminó.

Kanade tuvo la mejor idea de todas, y es que en lo que Tsubasa parecía andar de centinela, convenció a las menores de subirse a la tarima a abrazar a sus madres cuando su reverencia terminara, sin importar que todavía no concluyera el agradecimiento grupal.

Serena se vio ciertamente contenta por el detalle, aunque María se dejó ver confusa, en especial al no ver a Tsubasa en su habitual asiento de la primera fila, Luka no tuvo ataques tan espontáneos cuando era más pequeña y Tsubasa no se movía de su asiento hasta que el telón bajaba. Kanade le apuntó a María en dónde se encontraba su ex-esposa, y ésta, al recibir su muda pregunta, señaló discretamente a donde se encontraba el matrimonio Megurine.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a aquel hombre tan similar a su hija, era la primera vez que lo veía, y no tan de cerca como Tsubasa lo hizo, pero había que ser un ciego para no ver su lazo biológico con Luka.

Por primera vez, después de cinco pacíficos años, se sintió realmente aterrada, como cuando el Kraken la perseguía durante día y noche.

Afortunadamente, aprendió a controlar sus nervios tiempo atrás, por lo que se notó siempre tranquila para no alertar a su hija, y mostrar a los Megurine que no les aterraba su presencia aun cuando no era verdad.

Aunque si era sincera, María se sentía más amenazada que otra cosa.

—Luka, ¿Qué te parece si esperamos a tu madre en el camerino? —sugirio recibiendo una afirmativa que le alivió el corazón. Así que mientras María y Luka se refugiaban de alguna manera, en compañía de Meiko y Serena, entre Tsubasa y Kanade decidieron marcar límites.

El señor Megurine no se vio sorprendido de encontrar a la dupla frente al pasillo que conducía a los camerinos, era bastante lógico si se ponía a pensarlo.

—Es un gusto volver a verla, señorita Tsubasa. —Dijo el hombre cortés. La aludida debía darle mérito por actuar de manera civilizada, su esposa parecía que le iba a saltar a la yugular en cualquier momento.

—Me gustaría decir que el encuentro es fortuito. —Comentó con el tono más educado que pudo encontrar. Ambos sabían que el choque era inevitable.

— ¿Podemos hablar de manera tranquila sobre el asunto con nuestra hija? —Cuestionó pacífico, Tsubasa no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula reconociendo el derecho del matrimonio—No quisiéramos amargar más su noche y sé que pedimos demasiado, pero…

—Luki—La señora de Megurine le reprendió por sonar casi suplicante, aunque la Kazanari agradeció el gesto, sabía que en cierta manera podía confiar en ese hombre, pero no por eso iría con menos cuidado.

—Mañana a las once de la mañana, los veremos en el resto. —Habló con toda la calma que pudo.

—Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. —Tsubasa correspondió la reverencia del Megurine con un asentimiento, soltando un suspiro cuando los observó dejar el lugar.

—Pudo ser peor y lo sabes. —Comentó Kanade.

—Sigues siendo un asco dando ánimos.

—Soy mejor que tú al menos.

—Por todo lo sagrado, ni se te ocurra invitarme a tomar a solas contigo de nuevo. —La broma ácida de Tsubasa pareció aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Podrían hacerlo, Kanade estaba segura de ello.

* * *

_**A partir del siguiente capítulo se viene lo chido (?)**_

_**Ya pueden intuir que no todo saldrá bien en esa reunión... pero habrá una pequeña escena TM para compensar, que mostrará lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde que terminó Karma n.n**_

_**Muchas gracias a Kaede Kitajima, Angel Akai y Uzuki por sus reviews, este capítulo es suyo :D**_


	5. Capítulo 4

—Estas demasiado tensa—Fueron las palabras que María le dirigió mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa. Segundos después, sintió sus manos en sus hombros, haciéndole un pequeño masaje—Debes relajarte un poco.

— ¿Cómo es que tú estás tan tranquila? —Alzó la ceja, disgustada por la aparente tranquilidad de la Cadenzavna.

María le sonrió con cierto deje de tristeza.

—No lo estoy, pero aprendí a esconder mis emociones. Además de eso, soy actriz ¿Recuerdas?

Aquello le cayó como un gancho al hígado.

—Perdón fue demasiado insensible de mi parte. —Maria frenó lo demás que fuera a decir con un beso en la mejilla, avergonzando a la menor.

—Las circunstancias que nos hayan rodeado son pasado, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora en el presente tanto tú cómo yo estaremos tratando siempre lo mejor para nuestra hija, sea lo que sea. ¿Entendido?

—Me sigo sorprendiendo del efecto mágico que tienes. —Comentó Tsubasa ya con otro semblante.

—Escucharemos todo lo que nos tengan que decir y trataremos de llegar a un acuerdo, pero si ves que la situación debe tomar medidas mayores, allí estaré para apoyarte, ¿Está bien? —mientras decía eso, le entregó el chaleco que iba a usar.

— ¿No te quieres volver a casar conmigo? —Preguntó de manera sobre actuada, causando la risa de la mayor.

—Ya termina de arreglarte o llegaremos tarde.

Con la tensión ya desvanecida, Tsubasa terminó de vestirse y María le ayudó a peinarse, favor que fue correspondido por la Kazanari momentos después.

Tras informarle a María la reunión que hizo de último momento con los Megurine, la Cadenzavna sugirió que se quedaran en el recinto y partieran de allí en la mañana, servía que Luka podía compartir con Meiko, Serena y Kanade, ¿Y porque no? Con Kirika y Shirabe también, posiblemente hasta Genjuuro estuviera presente.

Era algo menos de lo que preocuparse y les ayudaba a comprar tiempo en caso de que las cosas no salieran bien.

Nunca imaginaron que realmente lo fueran a necesitar. Hasta el momento el señor Megurine parecía ser un ser hombre bastante razonable, no creían que las cosas terminaran en conflicto.

Cuando arribaron al lugar, el matrimonio ya las estaba esperando, por lo que, tras un pesado suspiro, Tsubasa se obligó a mantenerse tranquila.

—Buenos días—Saludó el Megurine, su esposa a un lado, les dirigió un asentimiento como saludo que Tsubasa correspondió.

—Buenos días—Maria fue quien correspondió el saludo del señor antes de tomar asiento junto a Tsubasa, ambas del lado contrario de la mesa al matrimonio.

—Sé que tienen preguntas y nosotros también—Habló él—Pero creo que lo mejor sería presentarnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo—Dijo Tsubasa.

—Mi nombre es Megurine Luki, y ella es mi esposa Maika—El hombre señaló a la mujer a su lado con el debido respeto que todo esposo debe mostrar por su esposa—Somos los padres biológicos de Luka, como ya habrán supuesto.

—El parecido de Luka es innegable—Dijo Tsubasa, cediéndole la razón—Mi nombre es Kazanari Tsubasa y estoy a cargo de la custodia de Luka.

—Me presento igualmente, mi nombre es María Cadenzavna Eve y al igual que Tsubasa, estoy a cargo de la custodia de Luka.

El matrimonio se vio realmente confundido de ver la manera en que se presentaron.

—Disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿No son un matrimonio al igual que nosotros?

—Lo fuimos alguna vez—Mentalmente María maldijo el comentario y la rápida reacción de Tsubasa. A pesar de que bromearan entre ambas, detestaban hacer de ello un recordatorio a causa de terceros—Pero eso no influye mucho en nuestra conversación.

—Claro que influye—Saltó de inmediato Maika— ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le están dando a mi hija?

—Uno en el que no la dejamos sola, creo yo que eso es más importante.

—Maika, por favor. Hablamos sobre esto. —Intervino Luki en pos de calmar a su esposa, María hizo lo mismo con Tsubasa, aunque de manera no verbal, sosteniendo su mano bajo la mesa.

La mujer de ojos rosas, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada a una mesa desocupada, seguramente para tranquilizarse, a la Kazanari únicamente le bastó con apretar la mandíbula y entrelazar sus dedos con la Cadenzavna.

—Tsubasa y yo lo estuvimos hablando, y es que no pensamos privarlos de su derecho como padres en ver y conocer a su hija—Habló Maria.

— ¿Pero? —Cuestionó el señor Megurine.

—No podemos hacer que vaya con ustedes, y sé que ha querido conocerlos por mucho más tiempo, pero Luka ya tiene 13 años, su pensamiento es cambiante y no sé si conserve la misma intención de hace cuatro años.

Luki asintió—Me parece algo razonable, aun así…

Ante las palabras de su esposo, Maika pareció molestarse más de lo que ya estaba y lo interrumpió con un grito.

— ¡¿Así de fácil estás renunciando a _nuestra _hija?! —Luki apenas hizo ademan de responder cuando Maika volvió a hablar— ¡¿Estas desviadas solo quieren quedarse con Luka y simplemente les das la razón?!

—No les estoy dando la razón amor, simplemente digo que entiendo su punto. —Habló nuevamente él. Tsubasa se unió a la discusión.

—Puedo entender su molestia, señora de Megurine, sin embargo, no permito que nos falte el respeto cuando nosotras hemos sido cordiales en todo momento—Dijo con frialdad—Como bien dijo Maria, no les estamos negando nada, simplemente queremos charlar con Luka primero, esto es un asunto delicado.

—Sí, claro—Maika rodó los ojos—Y luego nos vendrán a decir que Luka no quiere saber nada de nosotros y que nos vayamos para siempre, ese es su plan ¿no es cierto?

—Hay una posibilidad de que eso suceda, pero conociendo a _mi hija _como la conozco sé que eso no sucederá, solo necesitamos tiempo para prepararla—Respondió Tsubasa a su sarcasmo con una seguridad aplastante. Maria le apretó la mano nuevamente debajo de la mesa, y habló con ese tono político que había adquirido durante los interrogatorios policiales años atrás.

—Aun en el peor de los casos, nosotras abogaríamos por ustedes ante _nuestra hija_, ya que tanto ustedes como ella necesitan una conclusión de esto—Y aunque educada, Maria se encargó de recordarles que, les gustara a o no, Luka igualmente era hija de ambas—Cuando quedan hilos sin resolver en una persona, se lleva arrastrando una carga de la que no se puede liberar, lo digo por experiencia, y detestaría que Luka pasara algo así.

—Pero claro que lo dices por experiencia, ¡ramera!

— ¡Maika!

— ¡Tsubasa, no!

Lastimosamente para ambos peli-rosas, sus respectivas parejas fueron más veloces que ellos.

Apenas Maika insultó a Maria, Tsubasa se soltó de su agarre, se puso de pie y abofeteó a la mujer. Rápidamente Luki y Maria siguieron su ejemplo y se obligaron a poner distancia entre ambas.

— ¡No tiene ningún derecho de llamarla así!

— ¡Todo el mundo sabe que fue la ramera rastrera del Kraken!

— ¡Usted no sabe nada en absoluto!

— ¡YA BASTA! —Luki puso un alto a su esposa, alzando la voz y mirándola con dureza, mientras que Maria se posó frente a Tsubasa, sosteniéndola de los hombros para que no tuviera una agresión mayor hacia alguno de sus interlocutores, pues sabía que se arrepentiría de ello apenas pudiera pensar con la cabeza más fría.

Las personas a los alrededores de la mesa se giraron a verlos con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

— ¡¿Por qué te pones de su lado?! —Reclamó Maika molesta a su marido.

—No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie, las señoritas tienen un punto válido y están actuando en pos del bienestar de Luka. —Respondió Luki.

—No seas tan ingenuo, amor. Estas…—Buscó dentro de su vocabulario el adjetivo más venenoso que pudiera encontrar, pero Maria le impidió usarlo.

—Señora Megurine, por favor, tratemos de seguir como personas civilizadas—Pidió, manteniendo su temple seguro—No estamos llegando a ninguna parte y quienes más perjudicados salen son ustedes.

— ¿Acaso nos está amenazando?

—Para nada—Dijo la Cadenzavna—Desconozco la razón por la que dejaron pasar tanto tiempo para buscar a Luka, y no los juzgaré porque no me corresponde, pero debo recordar que legalmente Luka está a nuestro cargo y en cualquier inconveniente que surja, el estado la distanciará de ustedes.

Maika no pudo responder ante lo dicho por la Cadenzavna, a lo que ésta encaró al hombre.

— ¿Qué les parece si nos volvemos a reunir dentro de dos días en compañía de nuestros representantes legales y discutir así como podemos proceder sin llegar a juicio? —Sugirió Maria.

—Nos parece adecuado—Dijo Luki—Únicamente yo atenderé su llamado, no quiero que las cosas terminen como hoy—Declaró en un tono que su esposa no pudo contradecirlo.

—Sin más que decir de momento, nos pasamos a retirar. Fue un placer conocerlos—Maria se encargó de aquello considerando que Tsubasa muy apenas estaba reprimiendo su coraje. De esta manera fue que se retiraron del lugar, sabiendo que les tocaría sostener una larga charla con su hija. Independientemente de que las cosas salieran a su favor, o no, Luka merecía saber lo que estaba pasando, y a lo que tendría que enfrentarse en un futuro.

Maria suspiró.

Sin duda no sería nada fácil.

* * *

_**Y seguimos con los capítulos introductorios...**_

_**Primero que nada, quiero hacer una mención especial a Kaede Kitajima **__**(con quien ahora tengo un reto con LLSunshine) **__**que estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco más de una semana y le dije que escogiera que actualizaba este fin de semana **__**porque soy un pelotudo que confundió los días**__**, siendo Dharma su respuesta final.**_

_**Volviendo a la historia, ¡seguimos con los capitulos introductorios! Pero ya el siguiente comienza a desligarse de esto, pues veremos más sobre las reflexiones de Luka y como procederán los Megurine, que Spoiler-no-tan-spoiler, no saldrá muy bien que digamos.**_

_**De antemano, gracias por leer y por la paciencia de esperar, como bien saben si siguen mis otros trabajos, esto de la cuarentena me trajo un bloqueo y apenas lo pude romper, me explotan en la universidad a un nivel humano con esta estupidez de "clases online" tan útiles como la biografia del papá de Hibiki. Pero bueno...**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Cuídense mucho y no salgan de sus casas a menos que sea necesario!**_

_**Los quiero, y nos leemos~**_


End file.
